imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Atrocy's Sage Training Guide
Hello everyone, I'm Atrocy and i have been leveling up relatively quickly so i though i would put my experience with leveling up. Please fix and mistake respectively and it would be highly appreciated if you don't change the titles. This guide reaches you up to level 34 - 35 hence the "Sage Training...", the level which you become acquire Sage armor. Due to my time, i will only be able to do about one or two interval a day. This sections will be divided into level intervals of 1 - 3. Note Partying If a two person party of same level, ''XP Gained And Money is Divided evenly, split and given to each member. ''XP Gain PETS: +3% XP CHAT AD: +20% XP *Duration: 10 Minutes* BATTLEFIELD WIN: +20% XP *Duration: 55 Minutes* EVERYTHING IS STACKABLE :) (You can use them all and the effects will add up) Guilds ''Could be used as a Social System but as well as a family. Does not effect any other aspect of the game. ''Buying ''Don't buy from BT(Black Trader) till about level 10+, Till than buy from NPC's. Things sometimes maybe overpriced. (I.e. Frayed Robes at from what I've seen 13,999,999 and is dropped from a low level monster) Atrocy's Sage Training Guide ''(Level 1 - 3) ''Level 1 - 3 is probably, if not, the fastest you will level in the whole game. ''(Suggested Monsters) ''It is recommended you fight Kooii at level 1 - 3. If you dare, you may fight the Bramble Donguri. ''(Details) ''Kooii often drop Cotton Robe. Its a standard robe for beginning Mage's. They also can be sold for a relatively decent amount of money at the Secret Vendor for 50g. Clovers can be used for money if needed as well. ''(Level 4 - 7) ''Level 4 - 7 I became part of guild as well as ventured forth into TWOM to see the Marshlands. ''(Suggested Monsters) ''Anything that looks like this, kill it. But, if you happen to see BULLDOZER or his BROTHER , RUN!!! They are extremely fast and will do exactly what they're name says, BULLDOZE. If you do head into the Marshlands, You can fight Mushrooms maybe even Flower Elementals. ''(Details) ''These boar like creatures are great for looting weapons for Warriors and Rangers ! Each weapons stats differ and should be sold according amongst friends, or sold at BT for 250g making for a great crop for Lvl 10+'s. You may want to venture off into the Marshland. ''(Level 8 - 11) ''I was in a Clique around this level. We started fighting Sandman together till level 13. ''(Suggested Monsters) ''Fighting monsters at the top of the Marshland food chain is now an open choice unless you met the King Of The Marsh you may wanna enter the Mushroom Spore but if you do, go threw it with a party of different Classes. You can also fight Red Crabs at the Beach, AVOID WOOPA AND ROOPA . ''(Details) ''When you train on the beach, KEEP THE PIRATE COINS. Available at level 11, Pirate Coins allow for a Alternative to leveling Up. Usable till level 15 these coins give you EXP and GOLD. Also known as Pcoins, Pirate Coins can be bought from the Black Trader and Trader. ''(Level 12 - 15) ''Some would say the leveling in this game is crazy... But this is the start. ''(Suggested Monsters) The beach is crawling with Woopas ! Try Killing a few till you level! You may wanna try to level using Pirate Coins but near level 15 it may not be as useful than from previous levels. Try heading to the Lighthouse an Fighting Testing Woopas. They're level 15 meaning they will pose more of a challenge. (Details) ''You can sell the loot from Woopas and Roopas if you need money at this time. You may want to say the Woopa-Roopa Scales One you reach level 15, You can pretty much take on any Monster from the Kooii Training Grounds to the Mushroom Marshland. This is including all the bosses. ''(Level 16 - 19) ''Two words, Maybe three... Lighthouse Dungeon Training . ''(Suggested Monsters) ''It is recommend you fight on the first level probably till level 16 and if need be 17. Take a mage down the Lighthouse Dungeon Floor 2. Floor 2 of the Lighthouse will probably be the go-to-floor to train. If you train there long enought off the Skeletons they may drop some really valuable loot. ''(Details) ''Here going forward, you shouldn't try to solely play TWOM to level. It makes everything much more depressing as the experience amount dwindles. Find some friends, In the Chat using Shout put "Lvl (your level then class looking for a friend to train with)" ((EXAMPLE: "Lvl 17 Mage LF(looking for) a friend to train with")) Training with a friend is a necessity from here on out. ''(Level 20 - 23) In order to change up somethings, Investigate the Pirate Ship! (Suggested Monsters) ''Brooms , Sweepers , Pirate Skeletons and Pirate Ghosts are all very good Monsters to train on! Keep the Pirate Coins if you attempting to fight Boatswain Branka. The Pirate Ship's Captain Cabin is crawling with Ghost! You can always fight in Lighthouse Floor 3 if Pirates happen to not be your thing. ''(Details) ''Be wary, this is a PvP Zone so some hostile Lanos/Siras may be lurking. Keeping a good team of friends with you is suggested. Play objectively in regards to getting to Boatswain Branka's Room not leveling, its the way i figured most fit as the XP amount has dwindled dramatically since from level 1. Find out more about this quest HERE. Via this Quest you can obtain a Pirate Hat, which are very valuable according to their color and i believe secondary on their stats with the Black Pirate Hats costing the most of all Pirate Hats. ''(Level 24 - 26) ''Now we have to to a crossroad. Would you rather train to acquire more Loot or Experience? ''(Suggested Monsters) ''As long as your with a decent partner other than a mage, you should be able to accomplish the Desert Valley , Lighthouse Dungeon 4F and Lighthouse Dungeon 5F with ease. Train in the Temple of Wingfril for a both the XP and Loot! The Monster levels are very scary seeing that you will be swarmed as soon as the Monsters spot you! keep a good Warrior at hand for this lengthy dungeon. You will be needing to Heal him and shield him from the continuous onslaught! ''(Details) ''Try and making your own armor now that you wont be leveling as fast. You should be attempting to gain much money as it is necessary to buy weapons inorder to avoid resists. You may want to make the Shaman's hat but who knows how you receive the Wadangka Seal thus you must have a means of making much money at these levels. If you decide to go to the Temple of Wingfril . Make sure you have all you need, the Pendant that allows you access cost anywhere from 40 - 60k each. DON'T ENTER EMPTY HANDED OR LEAVE EMPTY HANDED,make sure you bring home monster loot!. Try Farming a mob of your choice under Level 21 - 23! ''(Level 27 - 30) ''The long hours of multi-tasking has begun, it's unfortunate, but the leveling in this game is outrageous. ''(Suggested Monsters) As long as your with a warrior 5+ levels higher than you, you should be able to get good XP from pretty much any mobs on the maps above including the respective Sky Castle. (Details) ''Make sure to keep to keep Guardianship Of Siras/Lanos as you may Mob yourself. ''(Level 31 - 34) (Suggested Monsters) (Details) (Level 35/Sage) (Suggested Monsters) (Details) (ADOPTED FROM HAWKSTERS GUIDE FOR MAGICIANS) Apparel and Skills How Would You Rate This Guide? Helpful Good Good but needs some improvement Needs a lot of work I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Training Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Mages Category:Magician Category:Guide:Magician